The Legendary Beasts
The Legendary Beasts are a collection of quadruped Pokémon found across the world. Classified within this group are Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon; Entei, the Volcano Pokémon; and Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. The many individuals of these three species are led by and answer to Ho-Oh, who is said to have granted new life to the first Raikou, Entei, and Suicune to have come into existence.''' History The Alternate Beasts WIP Raikou Orre Raikou ("Sheik") Following Team Rocket's attack on Four Island, Goldhawk left for Orre in search of a Raikou after being informed of it by Professor Krane. There, he discovered an injured Shadow Admin Ace, whom he quickly arrested; unbeknownst to him, however, Ace had been left there as bait by Sleight, due to her failure to keep Hoenn under Team Rocket's control, and was set to be killed by an Executive named Buzz. Goldhawk took Ace to the abandoned Team Cipher base and imprisoned her, though shortly after the two came into a conflict with Buzz in which Ace was killed. Buzz proceeded to trap Goldhawk in the base and attempted to suffocate him with a type of smoke grenade, aided remotely by John Ford. At the last second, Raikou broke through and saved the Team Liberty leader, before breaking into the hallway that Buzz was in and killing one of Buzz's Yanma, forcing him to retreat. In thanks, Goldhawk left the Raikou alone and returned to the Alamo via helicopter, taking Ace's body with him. The Orre Raikou later sensed one of her brethren being attacked by a group of Liberty Agents and an Entei, and so headed to Hoenn to intervene. She arrived just in time to stop them from permanently harming him; engaging in a telepathic conversation with them, the Orre Raikou explained that since Ho-Oh had disappeared the majority of the Legendary Beasts traversing the lands had begun to lose control of their powers, and so some of them, such as her brother, was hiding in the abandoned power plant to contain themselves. The humans informed the Orre Raikou that Ho-Oh was on Four Island, and after a short negotiation, the Pokémon and humans headed to Four Island to talk to Ho-Oh. The Orre Raikou was very vocal in her discussion, despite being calm and collected at first--at the beginning of the conversation she bowed and was very polite to the Rainbow Pokémon, who stated that he was on Four Island because he wished to be there. The Orre Raikou proceeded to explain that it was his duty to guide them, though it soon became clear that he was not listening to her, and in anger she threatened to simply take over his role if he would not do his job himself. This stunned Ho-Oh, who fell silent for several moments, prompting Orre Raikou to depart in disbelief. Shortly after, Team Liberty's Lugia provided a solution to the problem: Guide the Legendary Beasts as he was meant to, and help Team Liberty when they called. Ho-Oh agreed and returned to the skies, beginning the restoration process for the beasts. Not long after this, the Searchers launched an assault on Ho-Oh in an attempt to capture him. Sensing this, the Orre Raikou tracked down a nearby Suicune and ordered her to help her fight against Ho-Oh's attackers, to which she agreed. The Mauville Raikou and Team Liberty's Entei also responded to the call. With the combined powers of the Legendary Beasts, the Searchers' attack was repelled, and Ho-Oh was free to leave once more. Pleased with Ho-Oh's decision, the Orre Raikou decided to join her brother on Four Island. Some time afterwards, the Orre Raikou began to sense a disturbance in northern Johto. Mauville City Raikou Following the recruitment of Ho-Oh to Team Liberty, which resulted in Ho-Oh vanishing from the skies of the world, a Raikou living in Hoenn began to lose control of its powers and took up residence in the Mauville City Power Plant as a measure to contain itself. This Raikou's presence was sensed by Team Liberty's Entei, who assisted a group of Liberty Trainers in tracking down the Raikou. In a fit of rage, Raikou emerged and attacked them, and was nearly defeated by the group. After a Raikou from Orre appeared and explained the situation to the humans and the humans offered their story, the Mauville Raikou realized what was going on and agreed to join Team Liberty. After a discussion with Ho-Oh on Four Island, in which the Orre Raikou managed to convince Ho-Oh to return to the skies, the Mauville Raikou stayed behind to be called upon for battle. Shortly after Ho-Oh's departure, the Searchers launched an attack on the Rainbow Pokémon. Sensing this, the Mauville Raikou came to Ho-Oh's defense alongside the Orre Raikou, Team Liberty's Entei, and a nearby Suicune. The Legendary Beasts managed to fend off Ho-Oh's attackers, allowing them to return to Four Island. The Mauville Raikou was later cloned by Liberty Executive Meghan Vert during her creation of the Power Suits. The clone soon died as a result of the experiments, providing power for the Electric-Type Suit. Alternate Raikou The Alternate Raikou was an oddly-colored Raikou who crossed over from a side dimension in order to help avert a future in which the Tao Dragon had been reborn. The Searchers' Raikou The Searchers' Raikou was owned by Searcher Agent Ariana. Entei Team Liberty's Entei WIP Suicune Team Liberty's Suicune When the Searchers attacked Ho-Oh following his departure from Four Island, Sheik began gathering her fellow Legendary Beasts to help defend the Rainbow Pokémon. One nearby Suicune responded, and along with the others managed to fight off the Searchers' forced. This Suicune then came with Sheik to Four Island, joining Team Liberty. During her efforts to create the eighteen Power Suits, Team Liberty Executive Meghan Vert cloned Suicune. As a result of her experiments, the Water-Type Suit was given power, at the cost of the clone's life. Powers and Abilities The Legendary Beasts are powerful Pokémon both individually and as a group. Each is capable of moving at incredible speeds, and like all Legendary Pokémon, they possess the ability to communicate telepathically with other Pokémon and humans. Because their powers are connected to Ho-Oh, they are bound to the Rainbow Pokémon, and rely on Ho-Oh's presence in the sky to sustain them. Should Ho-Oh vanish, the Legendary Beasts would quickly lose control of their powers, making them an active threat to those around them. Raikou have powerful electric abilities, being able to launch extremely strong bursts of lightning and electric blasts. Their 'capes' can also engulf an area with clouds and bring forth a heavy rain, and their Pressure ability causes opponents to tire out more quickly than they would normally. Raikou are also extremely fast--the fastest of the trio--and are capable of traversing massive distances within a very short period of time. Though the first Raikou was said to have been born as a result of Ho-Oh's powers, all other Raikou are thought to have been born from lightning striking the earth. Entei WIP Suicune WIP Trivia * Sheik's nickname is a reference to the Legend of Zelda series. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Recruited by Team Liberty Category:Pokemon